Without Fear, There Cannot Be Courage
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: 13 days, 13 fears, 13 resolutions. 1 saviour. But is he really saving her, or only deepening her fears? Neji/OC


Without Fear, There Cannot Be Courage

* * *

><p>Maddie: Hiya peoples! Today is a very special day! It is the birthday of myself and –insert drum roll- HALO-LUCINDA-IVY!<p>

?: Happy birthday Maddie-chan and Halo-chan!

Maddie: WTF, Tobi? You shouldn't even be here! The Akatsuki aren't even in this story!

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy!

Maddie: GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!

Tobi: BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! –sulks in emo corner-

Maddie: Get the fawk outta my emo corner ya damn bastard!

Tobi: Waahhhh! –runs away crying-

Maddie: Good riddance!

?: Sorry I'm late; I got lost chasing the ice-cream truck.

Maddie: WHAT THE FRICK KAKASHI! Why are you here!

Kakashi: -shrugs- You're the author. I'm just reading, living, breathing. Drinking a strawberry milkshake.

Maddie: GIMME THE FREAKING MILKSHAKE, YOU MOFO!

Kakashi: YOU'RE CRAZY!

Maddie: COME BACK HERE!

That was just a little something extra that I felt like putting there! I'm bored right now…

Anyway, today IS the birthday of myself and Halo-Lucinda-Ivy, on this fine March 13th! So I had to make her a birthday present, and here it is!

Happy Birthday Halo!

Title: Without Fear, There Cannot Be Courage.

Summary: "I am afraid to love because I don't know how it feels." 13 days, 13 fears, 13 resolutions. 1 saviour. But is he really saving her, or only deepening her fears? Neji/OC

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't lose to you again!"<em>

"_You already lost."_

My memories are all of death and sorrow- at least what little I have. My life is a blur up to the age of 12; all I remember of the fuzzy haze is the pain and sorrow of losing all those close to me. I don't regret losing my memories, because I'm afraid of the unknown; we all are. Many things, terrible fears that break me down piece by piece.

But I have a few memories now, of my time in Konoha, since I arrived 3 years ago. I had forgotten most of my fears until now; they have suddenly resurfaced, and I haven't been the same since.

* * *

><p>"Lady Hokage, you wished to see me?" I asked quietly, my voice an empty monotone as I stood before Lady Tsunade, my body stiff.<p>

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed my statement, "Asuma has brought it to my attention that you have changed much over the last while, Shiori. You only leave your room for training, missions and important affairs; you talk less and have rarely been eating."

Asuma has been my caretaker ever since I came here, so I wouldn't put it past him to notice.

"You're acting like an ANBU: Root," Tsunade continued, "What is going on with you, Shiori?"

I gave her a broken glance, "My fears have gotten the best of me, ma'am," I answered simply, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Tsunade stared at me, "Does your past remain unknown?"

I nodded, "Like a blank canvas," I said bleakly, "It is my fears that are holding me back."

Tsunade gave me another long stare. The door opened and I looked behind me to see Team Gai walk through and come to a stand beside me.

I frowned ever so slightly. _Those eyes see too much. _I thought, staring at Neji Hyuuga's Byakugan eyes.

"We are here for our mission, Lady Tsunade!" Gai exclaimed, doing his signature thumbs up pose.

"Yes!" Lee followed, "Please give us a challenge!"

I almost flinched. A month ago, I would have laughed, but I was quieter and more wary now.

Tsunade looked at them for a moment before she turned to take all of us in together, "May I speak to Neji alone?" She raised an expectant eyebrow at us all.

I turned, as did Gai, Lee and Tenten, and we all made our way out of the room.

**Neji's POV**

As I stood before Lady Hokage, my thoughts brushed over the possible reasons she would want to talk to me.

She needs me for a one-man mission? I'm getting an ANBU invitation? She needs to speak to me about the Hyuuga Clan?

What could it be?

Tsunade stared at me in thought before finally speaking up, "Neji, do you know of Shiori's condition?" She asked me out of the blue.

My brow knotted together in confusion, "Her amnesia?" I asked, Tsunade nodding in confirmation, "Yes, I know of her amnesia and her mentally unstable state. Team Gai has worked with her many times." I replied, confusion flooding into my blank voice.

Tsunade nodded to herself, as though confirming a thought- or decision, before speaking to me in a professional tone, "Would you do me a favour, Neji?" It was obviously not a question, more like an order, so I just nodded and let her continue, "Help Shiori sort herself and find herself," She explained, my frown deepening, "I feel you are best suited for this task because of your knowledge and understanding of these types of people. You have good intuition and I do believe you also would do well with a companion."

My cheeks almost heated up at what she was implying- almost, but instead, my thoughts lingered on Shiori.

The 15 year-old girl had dirty blond hair that fell to her waist in thick, curly strands, grey eyes that held little to no emotion, a tall yet average body and stiff posture. Her chakra levels were higher than average, although not too much so, and her chakra type was Lightening and Wind. She was skilled in Genjutsu, with average Ninjutsu and low Taijutsu, had fair aim and was excellent at chakra control, with a very vague and quiet demeanour, yet her chakra was active and made up for that, showing her emotions through movement and speed.

All in all, she was average in a way that intrigued him, and setting aside Tsunade's last statement, it would be interesting to become involved with Shiori and learn more about her and her abilities.

"I'll do it," I said finally.

**Shiori's POV**

I looked up as the door opened and Shizune beckoned us forward. I was relieved to finally be out of the awkward silence that had lingered in the air around the four of us as we stood around waiting for Tsunade to finish speaking with Neji.

I re-entered ahead of everyone else, giving Tsunade a questioning stare.

"Neji and Shiori are to pair together for the next month, training and going on missions, "She told us all, "The rest of you will join Team Kakashi for missions and training during this time."

Neji and I were pairing together? But why? Tsunade must have a hidden motive to this… "Shiori?" Tsunade looked at me for approval.

I just nodded, my dirty blond hair framing my face as I did so.

This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 1~<strong>

**~Afraid of the Dark~**

'_I am afraid of the dark, because I don't know what's in it.'_

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Tsunade paired Neji and me together, and we've grown a sort of mutual acquaintance.<p>

I've opened up to him and discovered that he was a great listener, and even though he might not converse, he at least understands. I've had that problem with quite a few people, and for someone to come along and finally listen and give my words thought, I was happy.

It wasn't just Neji I'd opened up to, though. I'd regained my relationship with Asuma, and my best friend and I were spending more time together, which is what I'm doing now.

Chiho, a tall blond with beetle black eyes and a professional composure, lived with a rich family, but she was anything but stuck up. She wasn't a ninja, as she could never hurt a fly, and she worked at her family's tailoring studio, having a knack for designing. One of the only down sides was that she looked at almost every cute guy around, and tried to set me up. She had a boyfriend of her own, Kai, who had silver hair and eyes that changed from blue to yellow depending on the kind of day that was to come. Chiho always thought I was lonely, and she was right, so she was always trying to set me up on blind dates and such.

Said woman laughed as we continued eating our chocolate ice-creams. Her black eyes shone mischievously as she pointed to a guy on the street, "He's cute!" She exclaimed. She was right, though; he was tall with spiky black hair and bright green eyes that sparkled kindly in the sunshine. He looked our way and caught our stares, flashing us a big smile as he walked our way. He was about 3 inches taller than me, but the height difference didn't intimidate me at all, because the demeanour he held about him was warm and welcoming.

"Hello," he said, his voice having a deep, yet somewhat light tone, "would either of you lovely young ladies happen to know where I might find Konoha Hospital? I wish to visit a friend, but I've no clue where to go?"

He was polite, and wasn't too flirty, which kind of spiked my interest.

Chiho's small smile lifted into a wide smirk, "Well," she said, "I was just about to leave, but I'm sure my friend, Shiori can show you there." She turned and looked at me, "Right, Shio?"

I didn't miss her slight wink as she skipped off without waiting for my response, leaving me and the green-eyes man alone.

"Ano…" I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassment flooding into my voice, "I guess I could show you to the hospital," I agreed, nodding slowly.

The man smiled, "Arigatou gozimasou," he thanked me, "I appreciate it."

I nodded again, beginning to lead the way.

The man fell into step beside me and looked over at me as I stared forward, "I'm Kale Masuro, and you?" he asked.

"Shiori…" I answered simply, continuing along after shooting him a glance.

He looked at me oddly, "Just Shiori?" He asked curiously. He wasn't really invading my space; rather, he was just curious.

I just nodded; I wasn't exactly ready to tell him about my forgotten past, it just didn't feel right to tell a stranger all about myself.

Being the polite person he was, Kale left it at that and continued to walk in a silence that was slightly awkward.

I sighed, "Who're you visiting?" I asked monotonously as we neared the hospital.

"Just a friend," Kale answered simply, "he injured himself in a recent mission, and since I've been piled with missions myself, I haven't had a chance to visit him yet," He finished with a smile, "But I've finally got a day off, so I'll spend the rest with him."

I nodded, "You must be from out of the village, then," I concluded.

Kale seemed startled by my accusation, but he quickly covered it with a nervous grin, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

I scoffed slightly, "You don't know the way to the hospital," I answered, "that kind of speaks for itself."

Kale grinned turned back to a smile, "Yeah, you're right."

We reached the doors of the hospital and I saw that dark was approaching, "You'll only have about half an hour to visit your friend, visiting hours are over at sundown," I explained as Kale waited at the doors.

He nodded, cocking his head to the side, "Are you coming in?" he asked me, flashing me that handsome smile of his.

I shook my head, "No, I have to get home."

Kale just nodded, flashing me one last grin before waving as he entered the hospital, "Bye, and thank you."

I smiled lightly, "Bye."

I sighed as I walked off, heading for Asuma's house; showing Kale around hadn't left me much time to get home. I would have preferred to be back by dark, but I was in doubt that I'd reach there before the sun fell.

I gasped as something silver whipped past me, glinting off of the last rays of the sun before said source of light fell. My head whipped around, grey eyes searching for any source of threat, before a tall figure with long, brown hair jumped down from a tree.

"Neji!" I cried, almost panicking, "don't scare me like that!"

Said man looked over at me, his tone of voice having a light coldness to it, "You need to learn to be prepared at any time, for any enemy to attack," he said. He'd been doing this for a while now- pouncing on my at random times as a part of training. Although, last time I checked, we were teammates, not sensei and student.

"But why attack me after dark!" I cried in return, my eyes widening slightly as all shreds of light, apart from house windows, disappeared.

Neji rolled his eyes, "You need to learn."

I sighed, my head falling and my eyes rested on the ground as I continued walked towards Asuma's house, "It doesn't help if I'm afraid…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that," Neji asked, raising an eyebrow and falling into step beside me.

"I said," I began, "that it doesn't help when I'm afraid of the dark!" I gasped and covered my mouth, ashamed of making the mistake of releasing one of my fears.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You're afraid of the dark?" he sighed, as though a huge burden had just been placed on his shoulders, "Why don't you just be aware?" He asked me, and my eyes widened.

"Be aware?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

Neji's eyes narrowed again, as he gave me a hollow stare, "Take note of all your surroundings, and act at the slightest movement," he instructed, "just come to think of the dark as an ally, rather than an enemy, and use it to hide yourself in it," he explained.

I nodded along with what he said, embracing it to the full, "Ano… Arigatou, I guess…" I sighed as I finally saw Asuma's house in sight, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Neji just nodded before turning off in his own direction… Wait, did he just walk me home?

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 2~<strong>

**~Afraid of Storms~**

'_I'm afraid of storms, because I don't know when or where lightening will strike.'_

* * *

><p>I sighed, seeing the signs of a rainy day. I may have lightening chakra, but I'm still no fan of storms.<p>

I excited the house, running toward the training grounds, and bending over, breathing heavily as I leant over, hands on my knees as I regained my breath.

I looked up and saw Neji standing over me, so I rose and nodded at him, "Let's begin, shall we?" I asked, referring to our training.

We went through the usual basics- weapon throwing, chakra control exercises, and some basic jutsus, until it was time to leave.

Neji stood across from me, preparing to give me last words before we parted ways, "This kind of day would be convenient for you, as you have lightening based chakra," he explained. I disagreed, as I didn't like storms, but I let him continue without interruption, "you can use the lightening as an advantage, adding power to your lightening jutsus," he concluded, "I recommend that you practise those jutsus on days like this whenever you can," he concluded, and we turned, heading for our own separate destinations.

I continued my jog back to the house, only to be stopped short as I ran into someone. I fell to the ground, as did the other person, and I groaned and rubbed my back, on which I had landed. I opened my eyes to stare into familiar green ones as they stared back at me, and I realized that it was Kale, who was now kindly holding out a hand for me to take.

I took his hand and let him pull me up, "Sumimasen," I apologized for my clumsiness, and he just smiled.

"Haha, it's fine," he answered, and I noticed that his hand had lingered on mine, "if anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

I shook my head, "No, I wa-" I was cut off by a sudden boom of thunder, and I let out a shriek, throwing myself into Kale's arms.

He looked down at me softly as I huddled against his warm chest, "Shiori," he began, "are you afraid of thunder?" It wasn't a mean accusation; it was more of a question, as if he was trying to figure me out.

I buried my face further into his chest, letting out a small whimper, "Yes…"

I felt Kale's arms tighten around me, "Well, Shiori, don't be afraid," he told me, "I'll always protect you," he lifted me up and walked in the direction of Asuma's house, letting my down on the doorstep.

My face was hidden by my hair as I said, "Gomenasai…" shame filling my voice as I did so.

Kale stared down at me, "No, don't apologize;" he ordered gently, "I'll protect you from anything."

I smiled up at him, my lips turning up gently, "Arigatou… gozimasou…" I replied, my grateful attitude showing through the tone I used.

Kale looked down at me, a content look plastered on his face, "It will never be a problem," he answered, turning to leave as I entered my house.

I hesitated before quickly darting back into the rain and grabbing Kale's arm. He turned around and I quickly planted a peck on his cheek, darting back inside and missing his smile as his hand rose to touch the cheek that I had kissed, as though he could feel the warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 3~<strong>

**~Afraid of Heights~**

'_I'm afraid of heights because I don't know if I might fall.'_

* * *

><p>I stood atop the Hokage monument, with Neji a few paces in front of me. We were up there on Neji's orders, as today's training had been about meditation and, for some reason, finding yourself when you are lost in your thoughts.<p>

We had gone through various calming exercises, although I found it hard to be calm when I was up somewhere so high. I didn't like the chances of falling.

We stood peacefully, and for once the silence that had fallen wasn't awkward. I chanced a few steps forward and found myself at the edge of the 3rd's face. I gulped as a sudden wind swept me forward slightly, and I took a step back, not chancing a fall any further.

I turned to see Neji step up beside me, and he turned to face me, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Are you afraid of heights?" He asked me gruffly. It wasn't anything like Kale's curious and protective question, more like my fear was a disappointment.

I nodded, my eyes a vacant void as I stared forward, "Hai…"

I gasped when I was tugged forward by another wind, and my eyes widened as I felt my feet slip off of the rocky surface, and I felt my stomach drop. My fall was stopped by a hand that had reached out and grabbed me in time to stop what would have happened had I fell. Neji's hand. He had saved me…

I looked up at him, surprised to see that alarm was written all over his face. Had he been worried?

He glared at me, and I took back my last thoughts as he hoisted me up and growled at me, "Be more careful."

I stepped toward him as he began to retreat, grabbing his hand as he whipped around and stared into my eyes, and I hesitated, faltering on my words, "I-I-I… I was careful! You have no right to get angry at me!" I cried, "Why get angry at me when you were the one who saved me?"

Neji looked away, pulling out of my grasp and stalking off, but not before he whispered, "I care about you…"

It was a whisper lost in the wind, and if I had heard what he had said, it would have changed so many things in our future.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 4~<strong>

**~Afraid of What I Can't See~**

'_I am afraid of what I can't see, because I don't know what's out there.'_

* * *

><p>I walked down the path with Chiho and Kai; we were spending the day a little ways out of the village, having a lunch together, and Kai and I were going to show off some off some of our jutsus to Chiho.<p>

We did this often, but because of me cutting myself off from the world for a while, it had been so long since the three of us had just sat together… And laughed. We all missed those times when it was just us.

I sat down along with Chiho and Kai; the two were holding hands and smiling gleefully. They were like two birds of a feather, and suited each other perfectly. They'd been dating for about 5 years now, and their relationship was very intimate and sweet. It was cute just watching them be in their own little world together. I sometimes became envious of the bond they held between them, and I longed for something like that.

I smiled softly, "I'm gonna go find some flowers," I informed them, as we usually had flowers during our get togethers; Chiho had brought them one day, and they were just _there_, so it kind of stuck.

The two just nodded, staring into each others' eyes. I sighed and stood up, venturing into the woods that surrounded us.

I came upon a small meadow of beautiful flowers, and I stood in awe at the plants of all colours, shape and size that littered the ground, spinning at all angles to get a better view of all the flowers. It wasn't something you saw every day.

I gasped as I saw someone else enter the meadow, reaching for my kunai pouch, until I felt a warm hand stop my own from going any further.

"Its fine," a familiar kind voice said, and I could hear the smile within, "It's just me."

I turned to see Kale's smiling face behind me, and I jumped out of his grasp, turning so that I was facing him, "Konichiwa, Kale," I answered politely.

"Konichiwa, Shiori," he answered, "what might you be doing out here on this fine day?" he asked.

I answered blankly, "I could ask you the same thing, my mind wandered back to the kiss I had given him and I became suddenly uncomfortable, "Ano…"

Kale laughed, his laugh being light and sincere, "Touché."

The silence that fell between us was comfortable, and I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face, until I heard some sort of animalistic growl. My eyes widened, and I jumped up from my previous sitting position, in fear of something dangerous ready to pounce.

Kale rose with me, putting a calming hand on my shoulder, "Its fine, probably just a ninja dog, or something," he told me, "Either way, I'll protect you_._"

His words did comfort me, but I couldn't help but whimper upon hearing the growl again. Kale stared down at me, wrapping his arms around me, "Why are you afraid?" he asked me.

"Because," I whispered, "I can't see what it is. I'm afraid of what I can't see…" I informed him, curling deeper into his arms.

Kale leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

I stared up into Kale's green eyes and felt my own narrow happily as I snuggled into his warm and welcoming embrace.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 5~<strong>

**~Afraid of Death~**

'_I am afraid of death, because I don't know how it feels.'_

* * *

><p>I walked along the dirt path, humming a tune softly to myself as I turned off onto a different road, ending up at the training grounds and finding Neji training alone. I walked up to him and sat on a fallen log a ways away, knowing he would have sensed my chakra, and I watched as he went through various exercises and jutsus, until finally, he walked over and sat down beside me, beginning to meditate as I did so too, engaging in my thoughts.<p>

_Kale's nice… But I wonder why he's been on my mind so much recently. I only met him a few days ago, and yet he has this kind of… aura that draws you towards him; makes you like him. Whereas Neji pushes you away… Wait, why am I comparing the two of them? They are completely different, and yet so similar. They both have a way to show their caring emotions, and just emotions as a whole, albeit discreetly on Neji's part, and they both have a certain place in my life, whether they know it or not. And then there are those stupid fears, the things that I'm afraid of and that break me down. Those two men have already helped me through my fears of darkness, storms, heights and that which I can't see, but there are still so many more, and it's hard to go through life knowing that these fears haunt me. My next worse fear would have to be the feeling of… death…_

My eyes opened and widened as I rose quickly and gasped, alerting Neji. He stared at me, "What is it?" he asked.

I just stood there, silent and wondering, my eyes permanently wide as I stared forward at nothing.

I'm so afraid… so afraid… of death! What will it feel like? When will it happen? What will happen after it? How will others feel? So many questions, so many unknown things, that I can't discover until the end of my life.

"Shiori," Neji tried to gain my attention, and I looked over at him, my eyes full of fear, causing Neji's own eyes to widen, "What is it this time?" It was a slightly annoyed question, but it wasn't exactly a mean one, just a curious one, so I did supply him with an answer.

"I'm afraid…" I told him.

He stared at me, "Of?" He silently begged me to continue.

"Of…" I struggled to continue, "Of death." I whispered.

The silence fell as cherry blossom petals blew past us, until Neji's hand came to rest on my cheek, "Forget that fear," he told me sternly, "why fear something, when you can live your life without fear, and live it to the fullest? Especially when the fear involves something that will burden you throughout your whole life," he spoke wise words, "Forget it."

And I did.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 6~<strong>

**~Afraid of Water~**

'_I am afraid of water, because I don't know what's in it, and what could happen around it.'_

* * *

><p>I stared down at the water that flowed through the river as I sat along the edge, my legs hanging over as I kicked them back and forth, humming to myself, a habit I've recently acquired out of boredom. The peacefulness and tranquillity that surrounded the area I was in soothed me, and I emptied my mind from all worrying thought and emotions, letting the chirping of the birds and the constant flow of water and leaves rustling calm me completely.<p>

I felt the chakra of someone behind me, and I turned my head with a smile on my face, beaming at the approaching Kale, "Hello, Kale."

Kale returned my smile, "Hello," he sat down beside me, enjoying the peace as much as I had been, until he spoke up, "Enjoying the peace and quiet? Don't get that much around the village, do we?"

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah," I agreed, "but if you find the right places, you can get enough of it not to burst." I spread my arms out and let out a long whistle, then a content sigh.

Kale laughed lightly from beside me, splashing me with water. I returned the favour and splashed him back, jumping up and running away, further downstream. We battled back and forth, until he picked me up and threw me in, from which I rose to the surface and stiffened. Although I could touch the bottom and still be waist high in water, I felt uncomfortable, and I got a pained sort of look on my face, Kale gaining his own worried expression.

"What is it, Shiori?" he asked me, splashing through the water to stand in front of me, "Shiori?"

I whimpered slightly and clung onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, trying to lift myself out of the sparkling water, "Do you know what could be in this water?" I told him, "There could be sharks, or piranhas, or something deadly!" I must really sound like a child right now.

As if to prove my point, Kale laughed, slowly carrying me out of the water, "Its fine. I won't let anything hurt you; nothing."

He let me down and we just sat there for a while, once again enjoying the peace, until the sun set a little further, bringing with it a chill. I shivered, until I felt a pair of warm, welcoming arms catch me in a tight embrace. I pulled myself toward said embrace, wrapping my arms around Kale in return and burying my head in his chest. I felt the body heat that radiated off of him start to dry me off, and I refused to let go, so he chuckled slightly, picking me up bridle style as the sun set, and I fell asleep as he walked away with me in his arms.

Trouble is that when I woke, I was defiantly _not _in Asuma's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 7~<strong>

**~Afraid of Betrayal~**

'_I am afraid of betrayal because I don't know who would betray me.'_

* * *

><p>I jumped up and pulled a kunai from my pouch, getting into a defensive position as I circled slowly and tried to figure out where I was.<p>

I was in what appeared to be a cell. There was a single cot in the corner, a small window that only showed darkness, and there was a wooden door with a few bars, and when I looked through them, I saw a deserted corridor.

I frowned, standing back before using a simple jutsu on the door, "Lightening no Muriyari Jutsu! (Force of Lightening Jutsu!)" I cried, pushing my hands into some unseen force. Lightening produced from my hands and the door was unhinged and blown across the hall.

I quickly darted out of the small room, looking around and seeing no one in the halls, I made a snap decision, turning and running left. I turned a few corners, but the only things that were along the walls were doors to cells similar to the one I had been in. I turned a fourth or fifth corner, and stopped short, seeing someone coming up the end of the other corner. I took a step back, ducking behind the corner and peeking around, jumping back when I felt something metal being pressed against my neck. I turned my head slightly, trying to get a look at who my attacker was, but they pressed the kunai closer to my throat.

I stiffened, stopping any movement whatsoever, "Who are you?" I asked quietly.

A deep voice growled back at me, "That's none of your concern, Shiori," and I felt them press me forward, urging me to walk with them.

I did so, although grudgingly, and my capturer led me to what appeared to be an entrance, as light finally reached my view. We passed a few people on our way, and they were all wearing Sound Village hitai-ates', but we eventually entered a clearing in the woods we had recently entered. The kunai was released from my throat and I whirled around to view my attacker.

I gasped and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Kale stood before me wearing a sound headband, and before I could talk to him, he threw a kunai at me, set dead centre for my heart.

I jumped out of the way, my eyes widening and curling into a desperate look, "Kale!" I cried, reaching out to him and trying to touch him, but he threw more kunai at various vital organs, and I was forced to dodge them all. "Kale, stop!" I screamed, confusion and desperation making their way into my distraught tone as I dodged more kunai.

The worst part of it all is that I saw no regret, or any emotion flash through Kale's green eyes; I saw nothing I wanted to see.

I jumped down from my previous spot up in a tree, and stood in the middle of the clearing, not dodging the oncoming kunai, letting graze my cheek. I lifted my hand to touch the cut; so he really is prepared to injure me…

"Kale!" I screamed, "Why're you doing this?"

Kale paused and looked up at me, "I haven't got a choice," he told me, "I work under Orochimaru now… I always have."

Kale sent a few more kunai my way, but his betrayal and words were too much for me, and I hung my head and braced myself for the impact.

The impact that never came.

All I heard was a voice speaking to me gently, "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 8~<strong>

**~Afraid of Being Alone~**

'_I'm afraid of being alone because I don't know what's it feels like when no one appreciates you.'_

* * *

><p>I stared out over the beautiful village known as Konoha, my companion standing silent beside me.<p>

Yesterday, after the betrayal, I'd locked myself in my mind, until I was back in Konoha after being rescued by none other than Neji Hyuuga.

He'd saved me from getting killed… And I hadn't even thanked him…

"Neji…" I started, "Arigatou gozimasou… for saving me… and just being there…" I said timidly, turning to said man.

Neji sighed, a frown on his face, "Whatever," he growled, "why did you let yourself be taken in the first place?"

I clenched my fists, willing myself to calm down, "I fell asleep! I can't sleep with one eye open!" I cried in my own defence, "How could I have stopped him?" I shouted, referring to Kale.

Neji turned on me, "You could have just been more careful, okay?" He looked away from me and walked away slowly, as though begging me to follow after him; which I did.

"Neji!" I cried, "Don't you dare leave me too!" I don't know why they were the words that slipped over my lips, but they did, and they were true; I'd feel so alone without Neji, now that Kale had left me, and without my saviour, I wouldn't be able to stay sane. "Neji…" I finally lost it, after the betrayal had made me silent, rather than me letting my feelings of anger and sadness out, it was happening now, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT!" My screams echoed around the rocks that surrounded us, being on top of the Hokage monument, and I continued to shout at him, my eyes clenched tight and tears flowing as I ran to catch up to him. "I'M AFRAID OF BEING ALONE! WIHTOUT YOU, WHO DO I HAVE!" I ran forward and threw my arms around Neji, sobbing into his chest, "Onegai… onegai! Please stay, Neji!" My voice was reduced to a bare whisper as I finished, "Please don't leave me, not you too…"

My body stiffened slightly when I felt his arms wrap around me in return, but I soon buried my head in his chest and clung to him for dear life.

"I won't leave, Shiori," he told me, "Never."

And for then, I was content. Kale was gone; too far gone to save, and even if it was selfish, I had now turned to Neji. And only Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 9~<strong>

**~Afraid of my Past~**

'_I'm afraid of my past because I don't know what's in it.'_

* * *

><p><em>What's my past like; who was in it? Did I have a good family? Where are my family now? Is my past as sad as it seems? Does it have something important in it? Who was my family, and who were my friends? Does my past connect to now?<em>

So many questions flooded through my head, all to do with the locked secrets of my past, the secrets that I was finally ready to find out.

I stared across at Tsunade as she handed Neji the papers for our mission together, "You'll be patrolling the woods for rogue ninja, and fighting whoever turns up," she told us, "stay out there for 4 days maximum," she finished, "Clear?"

We both nodded, heading out.

-X-

The first day of patrolling was over, the sun had set and Neji and I were sitting by a fire.

"Hey, Neji?" I asked, receiving a curt nod in response, "What do you think my past was like?"

Neji seemed surprised by this question, but he answered nonetheless, "Well," he began, "maybe something traumatic happened, and that was the cause of your memory loss and fears… I wouldn't know, but I think that's a fair guess."

I nodded in agreement, pursing my lips before stretching out across the hard ground and using my pack as a pillow. I was asleep fairly quickly.

-X-

_The pained cries of the young woman in the hospital bed were soon drowned out by the wailing of a new born baby._

_The woman reached out, begging for her new little girl to be placed in her waiting arms._

_The child had dirty blond hair and when she opened her eyes, they were bluer than the sky._

"_Shiori Shizo…" The woman whispered fondly, stroking the baby's head softly._

_-X-_

"_Daisuke!"_

_A little girl of about 5 years skipped up to her best friend, a giant grin on her tan face, "Mummy says my hair will start growing out again soon!" She cried._

_The red head with yellow eyes grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "That's great! But, I prefer it short!" he cried, laughing happily, "My Dad'll be coming back tomorrow!"_

"_Back from that mission that he went on a few weeks ago?" The dirty blond haired girl asked, her blue eyes shining with happiness._

"_Yeah!" The red head confirmed, bobbing his spiky hair as he nodded enthusiastically._

"_That's great!" The girl cried, waving as she ran off after being called by her mother, "I'll see you tomorrow, then! With your dad!"_

_The boy nodded, heading his own way, "Yeah! Bye, Shiori!"_

_-X-_

_A 7 year old girl stood in front of a tombstone, her eyes as wet with tears as her hair was from the rain. She wept for not only herself, but for those who refused to weep._

_The death of her best friend's father was a devastation to the whole village, or at least, the small part that lied on the outskirts. Most of Kumogakure was actually oblivious to the death of Nikko Sanyo, but those closest to him where distraught, especially his son._

_But what could the girl do about it but weep for him?_

_-X-_

"_DAISUKE!"_

_An 11 year old girl cried out to her best friend as the kunai was driven towards her chest._

_The spiky red hair was soon seen in front of her, and she heard the strangled cry that came from the boy's lungs as he took the blow to his heart._

"_NO! DAISUKE!"_

"_Sayounara, Shio."_

_-X-_

_The 12 year old screamed in terror as the Demon Wind Shuriken produced from her mother's chest, and as she fell to the ground and lay by her husband, linking hands with him._

"_Mama!" She cried, running forward and crying over her mother's chest, "Mama!"_

"_Shiori, run."_

"_Mama!" She cried as her arms were torn from her mother's body by the attacker._

_Everyone she had ever cared about… gone!_

"_Let me go!" She screamed, tears spilling from her blue eyes, "Let me g-"_

_Her attacker put a hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" The man growled, a smirk on his pale face, "You're mine now," he told her, "my specimen."_

"_NO!" the girl screamed, thrashing against the man with black hair and yellow eyes with odd purple marking on his cheeks, "Never!"_

_The man smirked again, running a hand over the girl's blue eyes, "Why, yes, you are."_

_The bright blue eyes were ripped of any light, and became a dull grey instead, as her thrashing suddenly ceased, and the man let out an evil chuckle as he threw her into the forest._

_She would remember when the time came._

-X-

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 10~<strong>

**~Afraid of Orochimaru~**

'_I am afraid of Orochimaru because he once took everything I had, and he could do it again.'_

* * *

><p>Neji was at my side in an instant, and his hands were clinging to my shoulders in a firm grip, "SHIORI!" He cried again, wanting some response.<p>

I gave him what I could, throwing my arms around him and sobbing into his chest as the images from my dreams came back.

"My past…" I began, trying not to distort my words with sobs, "It was horrific!"

Neji's eyes widened considerably, and he gasped quietly, "We should head back early. As soon as the sun is high enough in the sky for light," he decided, but I shook my head.

"No!" I cried, "We have to continue the mission, no matter what happens!" I told him.

He stared at me with those clear eyes for a while, as though seeing right through me, before he finally nodded, "Fine, but you aren't going to overexert yourself…" he ordered, and I nodded, "and you have to tell me everything that happened."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him, before nodding, "Fine…"

I relayed everything to him, having to go over some parts because of strangled sobs that interrupted.

At the end, Neji heaved a sigh, "Gomenasai."

I shook my head firmly, out of tears for now, "Iie! Don't apologize!" O told him, "You have no reason to!"

Neji just rose and walked off into the woods, leaving me to have some peace; I did need it.

**Neji's POV**

I wasn't sure what I should have said to her, so I just left her be. I figured she would need some peace to collect her thoughts. She'd had such a horrific and terrible past, and I felt nothing but anger and sympathy for her. Orochimaru is a bastard, and I swear to get revenge for her.

No one, especially not Shiori, should have to have such an awful childhood.

I was lost in my thoughts when a sudden scream tore through the once quiet air.

"SHIORI!" I shouted, running back to the camp.

**Shiori's POV**

I struggled against Kale's tight grip, "KALE! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"I can't do that," he told me coldly, "Orochimaru's orders."

My body stiffened as Neji ran into the clearing we had chosen to camp in.

"Kale," he growled, "let her go, now."

I whimpered when Kale held a kunai to my throat, and I knew he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Can't do that," he told Neji, "Orochimaru's orders."

Neji and I both stiffened at the mention of his name.

"I won't let you or that bastard snake touch her!" Neji growled, holding a kunai in one hand and readying chakra in the other.

Kale shoved my off to the side and I fell to the ground as they rushed at each other. Neji threw his hand up to parry Kale's kunai and then used his own kunai to hit Kale, but he missed by a few centimetres. Kale ran at him again, and they went against each other; kunai against chakra infused hands.

They went back and forth, blocking and attacking at different times. It seemed that Kale had the upper hand, but Neji soon took that place, and it continued to switch back and forth.

"NEJI!" I cried when Kale managed to slash him across his arm. Neji paused and clutched at his arm with a pained expression, quickly running back at his opponent and glaring as he went at him, finally activating the Byakugan.

Kale activated some ability of his own, and I gasped as the curse seal of Orochimaru's men grew across his body, "Kale…" I whispered.

Neji ran at Kale, but Kale summoned a great amount of chakra, readying a blow to Neji's chest.

"KALE!" I screamed as the blow neared its target, "KALE, STOP!"

Kale's blast didn't falter, and it hit Neji square in his chest, and Neji cried out in pain.

"NEJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed, running forward, but being stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed my arm, preventing my plans to step in.

"Hello, Shiori," I stiffened entirely at the familiar voice, "So we meet again…"

"NO!" I heard Neji's cry drown out his previous scream, before we disappeared completely, "SHIORI!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 11~<strong>

**~Afraid of Myself~**

'_I'm afraid of myself because I don't know what I can do.'_

* * *

><p>I thrashed against Orochimaru, and he released me, letting me fall to the hard ground of his hideout. I looked up at him as he smirked at me, chuckling evilly.<p>

"Looks like my experiment worked," he said, more to himself than me, "you forgot it all until now."

I frowned at him, "What experiment?"

He just grinned at me, "Now, now," he said, "you should know; I _did_ kill your parents anderase all of your memories."

My eyes widened; I had known that he had erased my memories, but he killed my parents too? I glared up at him and jumped up, running at him. My hand was suddenly full of lightening, and the hideout lit up with an almost blinding light, and my fist collided with his chest, sending him and I, both, backwards and into opposite walls.

We both rose quickly, when suddenly Kale appeared out of the shadows and knelt before Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked at me then looked down at Kale, "What of the Hyuuga?"

Kale grinned over at me, a malicious glint in his green eyes, "He's been dealt with."

My eyes widened as the words echoed in my head.

_He's been dealt with…_

_He's been dealt with…_

_He's been dealt with…_

My hands flew to my head as I held it and looked at the ground, "NO!" I screamed, "THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Orochimaru walked over to me with a smirk and wiped some dirt from his cheek, "Oh, but I'm afraid it is," he said gleefully. He grabbed me by my neck and held me against the wall, "and now it's your turn."

My breathing was cut off as his grip tightened and I let out a strangled gasp, "N-no!" I tried to cry out, but the lack of air only made my head spin.

Orochimaru was chuckling darkly, and Kale was standing behind him with a passive face.

I gasped as a flash of light was seen and suddenly the air was flowing back into my lungs. I breathed deeply a few times, and looked up to see Neji standing a few feet in front of my, his back facing me as he defended me from an approaching Kale. Orochimaru stood at the back watching with an amused face, and my eyes widened when he held up his hand and a snake appeared, attacking Neji, who jumped out the way, but not before the snake pierced his shoulder in the same place Kale had cut him.

"Neji!" I cried as he collided with the hard ground.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 12~<strong>

**~Afraid of My Destiny~**

'_I'm afraid of my destiny because I don't know what's going to happen.'_

* * *

><p>I cried out again and again to Neji, but he didn't get up, "NEJI! GET UP! NEJI!"<p>

He did; he rose, although he wobbled slightly, and he looked up as Kale ran at him, "8 Trigrams," he began, the chakra building in his hands, "64 Palms!"

He managed to get Kale with 62 of the 64 hits, and he was on the ground, trying to get his chakra working again, as Neji stood over him.

I couldn't look away as Neji knelt down beside him, "You shouldn't have hurt Shiori."

Kale's eyes became lifeless, and my own widened as Neji plunged a kunai into his chest.

…_Neji…_

Neji turned and ran at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet, sparing a glance at the approaching Orochimaru, before we disappeared from sight.

It was finally over… at least for now.

-X-

I looked over at Neji, who was supporting me slightly, and gasped as he collapsed. I quickly checked our surroundings and saw only trees, so I deemed it safe as I bent down, helping Neji to a sitting position, and grabbing some bandages. I cleaned his shoulder and bandaged it, curling up and sitting to watch while he slept. Sleep would have to wait for me.

-X-

I opened my eyes to the setting sun, and I jumped up, startled. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep! I looked around for Neji, and sighed as I saw him watching me from a tree branch not too far away.

I ran forward, throwing my arms around him, and narrowly missing his arm, "Neji!" I cried softly, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Neji gingerly hugged me back, but said nothing.

I sighed, turning and sitting beside Neji as we watched the sun set.

Neji turned to me, and just stared down at me, and I stared back at him.

"Neji?" I asked, and he nodded, not breaking our gaze, "Arigatou gozimasou."

Neji gave me a small smile, and I smiled right back.

"There are only a couple of fears I have left," I told him as we turned back to the sunset, "One is of my destiny…"

I saw Neji turn to look at me from the corner of my eye, and he said to me a few words I'll never forget, "Naruto Uzumaki changed my views on Destiny, and I've learned to forge my own path and not be afraid."

That was all I needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 13~<strong>

**~Afraid To Love~**

'_I was afraid to love, because I didn't know how it felt…'_

* * *

><p>I looked across at Neji as we sat atop the Hokage monument once again, and we smiled at each other.<p>

All the bad things that had happened were over, for now, and we were enjoying some peace and quiet.

Kale was dead, Orochimaru had disappeared for now, and things were back to the way they always had been… Well, with a few differences.

I'd cut my hair, in memory of Daisuke, my old best friend. Kai had proposed to Chiho, and they were getting married in a month's time. My eyes were blue again, now that I had remembered my past, and I was put on Team Gai permanently.

Neji and I spent a lot of time together, and it was great.

Neji opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it again, trying to figure out how to say something, "Ano… Shiori Shizo?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at the use of my full name, "Hai?"

He stood and took my hand, pulling me up and letting me stand beside him as he glanced out over the village.

"Shiori Shizo," he began, "I don't know how it happened, but I found myself falling for you a few weeks back, and I tried to tell you, but you never saw. So now that everything is back to normal… Ano… Aishiteru."

My eyes widened and I gasped, pausing for a moment before Neji's lips crashed onto mine.

'…_But now…'_

I kissed Neji back, and the feeling was amazing. It felt so right.

We broke apart for air, and I took the chance to say, "Aishiteru, Neji Hyuuga," before we kissed again.

Kissing as the sun sets, eh? Cliché, but I never thought cliché could be so sweet.

I also never thought I'd have the courage to tell Neji how I felt…

But then again…

Without fear… There cannot be courage.

'_I'm not afraid at all… In fact, loving Neji is the best experience of my life.'_

-X-

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooooooooo, that's it…. Wow, I never expected it to be so long….

But yeah, I don't care if you didn't like it, because I did, and I loved writing it, and so, your opinions count, but they aren't gunna get me down. I was pleased with this story as a whole, and I hope you were too, Halo!

Anyway, it's late and I'm tired, so drop a happy birthday in the review that you must do, and I'm saying bye for now. Possibly a future sequel, I dunno…

What was your favourite day? Who's side are you on? Kale's or Neji's?

You don't have to read this, but here's what I got so far for my birthday (I still get presents from relatives at dinner):

An L necklace, 2 Akatsuki necklaces, a Honey Bunny Beanie Kid, a Fluffy cat teddy, 10 iPod covers, 3 iPod protectors, and an iPod holder, A CHICKEN AWESOME KEYBOARD WITH A STAND AND A SEAT!, a new bike, a pencil case and highlights and nerds and mentos and ghost drops from my best friend Caity, A RING WITH A REAL DIAMOND FROM MY AMAZING SISTER, ASH!, 50 bucks from my Nan and Aunty June, chocolate and banana cake and a fluffy blue chicken pen from my friend Kala, Animal Crossing on DSi, Rhythm Heaven on DSi, Kazekage Arc Poster, Giant Sasori poster (YAY!), a cute mini and handy sketchbook from Caity, and a cute little notepad from my sister.

Can you guys just guess how happy I am!

I hope you're happy too, Halo! It's our birthday after all.

Anyway, bye for now!

Hyuu~!


End file.
